Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A power module, for instance for automotive applications, provides a physical containment for power components, usually power semiconductor devices in form of electronic chips comprising one or more integrated circuit components. Examples of integrated circuit components of power modules are a metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET), an insulated-gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), and a diode.
For packages with electronic functionality, it is a necessity to manufacture the packages with reasonable effort.